Skeens Gets Grounded 15 Days in a Row
Skeens Gets Grounded 15 Days in a Row is a Grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on May 26th 2019 Transcript Skeens: Oh No, I left the sink running on for 10 hours. Oh no, the house is flooding. Skeens' dad: Greg, didn't I tell you not to let the water keep running! Skeens: Um, yes. Skeen's mom: Greg we can't stand you not listening to us. Skeens' dad: And this means. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for six days with no computer. Skeens: But dad, it was an accident. Skeens' dad: We don't care. Now go to your room now. Text: Skeens Gets Grounded 30 Days in a Row. Text: Day 1 Skeens' dad: Greg, did you tell your mom about the dishes. Skeens: I already talked to mum about this pill. Skeens' dad: You're grounded. Text: Day 2 Skeens' dad: Greg, what are you doing outside of King Bob's house on the rooftop. Skeens: Um, I am stalking him at the window. Skeens' dad: You're grounded. Text: Day 3 Skeens: Time to die Dora the Explorer. (Dora was dead) Skeens: Yay, no more Dora the Explorer for good. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you kill Dora the Explorer, it was your mother's favourite TV character. Skeens: But mom and dad, she whomps. Skeens' mom: We don't care! You're grounded. Text: Day 4 Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you take snapchat photos with your friends. But what is your idea? Skeens: Um, I was taking some pornography pics to my friends to have a look, so Lawson will be proud. Skeens' dad: You're grounded. Text: Day 5 Skeens: I am going to play Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy on Xbox One. Skeens' dad: Skeens, how dare you play Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy on Xbox One. You're grounded. Text: Day 6 Skeens' mom: Greg, how dare you shoot down the cows at a farm. Only duck hunting. Skeens: Um, that's not even close, it's cow hunting. Skeens' mom: I don't care what you said! You're grounded. Text: Day 7 Skeens' dad: Oh my god Vince, did my son Greg turn into a giant? Vince: Yes. Skeens' dad: (To Skeens) You're grounded. Text: Day 8 Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you waking up about 3 in the morning. You're grounded. Text: Day 9 Skeens' mom: Gelman, what the hell are you think your doing? Skeens: I was planning to kidnap Rachel McAdams. Skeens' mom: You're grounded. Text: Day 10 Skeens: I am going to push King Bob and his girlfriend Tara into the crocodile pit. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. (Skeens went off to the zoo, and then they entered the zoo. Then they saw King Bob in front of the crocodile pit) Skeens: OK, time to push King Bob into the crocodile pit! (Skeens pushed King Bob towards the crocodile pit) King Bob: Hey! (King Bob fell screaming into the crocodile pit) King Bob: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (King Bob landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling King Bob, and King Bob started screaming as he was being eaten alive) King Bob: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Skeens: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for punishing me all the time. Tara: Oh no, Bob. Skeens: Now it's your turn to fall in, Tara! (Skeens pushed Tara towards the crocodile pit) Tara: Hey! (Tara fell screaming into the crocodile pit) Tara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Skeens: By bye Tara. (Tara landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling Tara, and Tara started screaming as she was being eaten alive, along with King Bob) Tara: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Just then, the zookeeper came, and he was very angry) Zookeeper: What the hell is going on here. (The zookeeper was shock) Zookeeper: Greg Skeens, how dare you push King Bob and Tara into the crocodile pit?! I just heard that you are going to do that! Now look down there! Look at their bodies! They're ruined, and they've been eaten alive by crocodiles! That's it, I'm sending my guards to take you both home to your parents right now! (The zookeeper sent Skeens home in disgrace. Back home, Skeens was sitting on a couch, crying, and Skeens' dad was dismayed) Skeens' dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Zookeeper: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Skeens! Skeens just pushed King Bob and his girlfriend Tara into the crocodile pit. And they're both dead after being mauled and eaten alive by hungry crocodiles! (Skeens' dad was furious) Skeens' dad: You're grounded. This means I'm sending you to ToonTown again! Skeens: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Skeens' dad: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! (Skeens' dad sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Skeens was still crying like a baby) Skeens' dad: Oh come on, Greg! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing King Bob and Tara into the crocodile pit! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Lawbot Headquarters again! (So Skeens' dad sent his naughty son to Lawbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Lawbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the courtroom where the Chief Justice was working) Chief Justice: Welcome to Lawbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Skeens' dad: Well, you see, Greg just pushed King Bob and his girlfriend Tara into the crocodile pit. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. (The Chief Justice was horrified, and he was upset with Skeens) Chief Justice: Greg, you know pushing King Bob and his girlfriend Tara is a very naughty thing to do! You know King Bob is my favourite king of the playground from your school, and his girlfriend Tara is my favourite as well! Somebody Tara will be his queen, and she will be my favourite queen of the playground! That's it, come with me right now! (Then Skeens came with the Chief Justice, and then he entered the cell. Skeens sat on a bed) Chief Justice: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! (The Chief Justice left) Skeens' dad: Greg, we're going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! (Skeens' dad walked away, much to Skeens' dismay) Skeens: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! I want out! I want out! I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! (Skeens woke up in horror, back in his room) Skeens: I WANT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! (Then Skeens realised something. He was having a bad dream) Skeens: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! I wasn't in the Lawbot Headquarters after all, and pushing King Bob and Tara into the crocodile pit is just a dream. (Then Skeens heard his dad calling) Skeens' dad's voice: Greg, I just received a call from King Bob's dad! He explained to me that you made grounded videos out of his son's guards! Why did you do that? Skeens: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now again! Text: Day 11 Skeens' dad: Greg, did you get in bed with your underwear to play with someone elsewhere's ninja? Skeens: Yes! Skeens' dad: Let me see! (Skeens' dad noticed that Skeens was wearing his underwear and playing with someone else's ninja) Skeens' dad: Skeens, how dare you get in bed with your underwear and play with someone else's ninja. Beside, you will get naked. Skeens: I'm sorry. Skeens's dad: Sorry denied. You're grounded Text: Day 12 Skeens' dad: Greg, did you make fake VHS openings on YouTube. Skeens: Um, yes. Skeens' dad: Let me see. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you make a fake VHS openings on YouTube. You're grounded Text: Day 13 Skeens: I need plastic surgery because I never change my look for a million of years. Doctor: Time for plastic surgery. (1 hour later) Skeens: How do I look? Doctor: You look great. You made go home now. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you get plastic surgery without permission and while grounded. You're grounded Text: Day 14 Skeens' dad: Greg, what are you doing here at my office? Skeens: I worked here as a sanctuary. Skeens' dad: You're grounded. Skeens: Shut up Colin Farrell wannabe. Skeens's dad: NOW YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR ULTRA 6 WEEKS. Text: Day 15 Skeens: I am going to make a Crash Bandicoot wallpaper appear. (he made a Crash Bandicoot wallpaper appear by magic until his dad showed up in shock) Skeens' dad: Gelman, how dare you make a Crash Bandicoot wallpaper appear by magic, you're grounded. (The End) Cast *Skeens-Brian *Skeens' dad-Simon *Skeens' mom-Kendra *Vince LaSSao and Doctor-Paul *King Bob-Eric *Tara-Julie *Zookeeper-Dallas *The Chief Justice of the Lawbot Headquarters-Lawrence Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff